I Love You So Much It's Retarded
by ilovetaylorlautner
Summary: Nelena. Selena and Nick were in love when they were fifteen, but the time came were they had to go their seperate ways. Now they are 25 Selena is enganged, but Nick has never moved on. When he runs into her will he be able to steal her heart back!
1. Chapter 1

1**I Love You So Much It's Retarded**

_Nick and Selena were a high school couple at 15._

"**Would go out with me." **

"**I would love to"**

_Even though they would fight all the time.._

" **Get out of my house I never want to see again!"**

_They got through those times._

_They had something that other young couples didn't have.._

_Shows Selena running into Nick arms._

_Real love._

_Shows them kissing in the rain__._

_But it came the time when Selena had to say goodbye. _

"**I'll never forget you, my first love."**

_**10 years later**_

_Now Selena is engaged._

"**Will you marry me."**

"**Yes"**

_But Nick has never found love agin.._

"**Hey bro I found a girl you'll like"**

"**I'm not interested."**

_When Nick runs into her will he be able to get her back?_

Shows Selena and her fiancé

Shows Nick throwing rocks at Selena's Window

Shows Selena crying 

Shows Nick and Selena about to kiss.

**CAN THINGS EVER BE THE SAME?**

**I Love You So Much It's Retarded**

_**AN/ I have a feeling that this could be one of the best stories I've ever written so please read and review if you want me to continue!**_ -Kristen!! 3


	2. When Time Stands Still

1**AN/ O so sorry for the wait! To be honest I totally forgot about this story! But its all good know I remember! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas brothers or Selena or anybody else or thing I use in this story!!! 

Selena's POV

I sit on my bed, knowing that what I have to do is one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life.

My stomach is turning and my heart is hurting.

I feel I mixture of pain, love, and regret as I look up from my carpet to the love of my life Nick.

"Sel, what's wrong?" his voice was intertwined with worry.

But I knew he had no clue what I was about to say. He probably just thought that a relative died and I had called him upset like I had many times before in our 3 year relationship.

We were 18 just graduated from high school and going to colleges across the state from each other.

That's why I had to do this. Why I had to break up with the boyfriend I've had since I was fifteen.

"Nick" I whispered before I started to break down in tears.

Now he was really worried. I am not the type of girl that cries for anything. I hardly ever cry.

"Selena, you need to tell me what is wrong right know," he said trying to calm me down.

Its time. Time to shatter his heart.

The following few seconds felt like hours.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Nick , I think we should brake up." I said quickly as my voice cracked and I started to sob.

"What?!" he yelled, "No, you don't know what your saying! Sel I can't live without you know that!"

"Nick that's the problem! We have grown so close to each other that we can't even function without each other!" I knew I looked absolutely crazy.  
"And that's a bad thing?!" we were now having a full blown screaming match.

"It is when we are moving to different sides of the country! Your moving to New York and I'm moving to Los Angles! How are we going to do it if we can't survive without each other! And don't you want to have a clean slat when you move not having to worry about me always."

I stopped pacing to look at Nick who was now sitting on my bed as still as could be.

I sat next to him on the bed and went to go put my hand on his cheek, but he caught it and pushed it away.

A single tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

He quickly wiped it away and got up from the bed.

"Bye Selena." He said barley even a whisper.

"Nick wait!" I yelled, but it was already to late. He had slammed the door and walker out of my life forever..or so I thought.

An/ I know! Sad sad tear tear Nelena is over! Or is it? Review Review Review! I put so much thought into this chapter. I think its one of the best chapter I've ever written so please tell me what YOU think!

Love you lots !  
-Kristen

REVIEW!!!! Any comments questions or ideas!!!!!


End file.
